As the amount of data created every day continues to increase, there is an ongoing need for reliable, high-density storage systems. Deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) based storage systems offer the possibility of achieving these goals—DNA can maintain a stable configuration for thousands of years and can be used to encode terabytes of data per gram, or more. While DNA-based storage systems have been successfully demonstrated, such systems are limited. For instance, by their very design, these systems do not allow random access, and thus files stored in this fashion can only be read as a whole.